


3rachahotelnight.mp3

by bbybngchn



Series: i'm sorry, how many people are you dating?? [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Hyung Kink, M/M, Mentioned OT9, Praise Kink, chan and changbin are good boys, the other members are only mentioned, woojin and minho just show up at the end sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybngchn/pseuds/bbybngchn
Summary: Chan blames his hot members.orChan gets off in the studio to an audio recording of 3Racha having sex after their VLive in LA.





	3rachahotelnight.mp3

**Author's Note:**

> Me, spending months writing some in-depth AU, with lots of thoughtful backstories and character development:
> 
> Me, writing this filth in a few hours: This looks like a good first fic to post :)
> 
> Seriously, this is just porn, there's zero plot and I'm slightly ashamed of myself. But someone had to write dom Jisung with his subs Binnie and Channie. So here you go!

Chan usually has more control over himself. Usually, he doesn't let himself fall out of focus while working, always on task and meeting deadlines. He chalks right now up to the relief of finally being happy with the track he's been working on all week. With his main project for now taken care of he had decided to work ahead. 

Their upcoming album was going to feature a heavier rap song; all heavy bass with an intricate mesh of spitting straight fire and rolling waves. Recording wasn't finished yet, but he had a general idea of how he wanted the flow of the song to go, and the demo recordings he, Jisung and Changbin had done could be placeholders for now. 

He had the file pulled up, headphones on, and the collection of pre-recorded sample sounds ready to sift through. While many of the samples he used were downloaded off the internet, he had a fair amount of homemade samples too; ranging from the clinking of Minho's jewelry to the raspy sound of Felix's breathing after sex. 

And while he blames some of his current situation on being less stressed, he also blames his incredibly hot members. 

A few months back they had all started messing around together. And months before then they had been sleeping with each other but hiding it from the other members. 

It started with Hyunjin walking in on Jisung and Felix and immediately accusing Jisung of cheating on Minho. Which resulted in quite an amusing conversation between the four that night where Minho admitted to also being involved with Changbin and Woojin. To which Felix awkwardly offered that he had also slept with Seungmin a few times. And Jisung explaining that he'd been fucking Chan and Changbin since before debut.

That night led to all the members sitting down and talking out the convoluted relationships that had started blooming throughout the group. After lots of embarrassing confessions and a few heated makeout sessions, their current arrangement was decided. The group would function as one giant relationship, complete with date nights, cuddle piles, and lots of sex. 

Which opened Chan up to a whole new world of sounds. And consequently resulted in a file buried deep in his computer of recordings of the members' sexual escapades that could be used in a song without raising suspicions, but still sounded hot as hell. 

Like Jisung's growling as he had fucked Chan's mouth a few weeks ago. Chan hadn't gone through the more recent recordings to discern which ones could and couldn't be used in a song, but he was certain this one could _never_ make the cut. 

Through his headphones Chan listens to Jisung's strained groans and if he focuses hard enough he can just hear himself whimpering in the background. _"Fuck, baby,"_ Jisung moans and Chan has to pause the recording. 

_Fuck._

Filing that audio file into a folder labeled 'Unusable,' Chan bites his lip. This folder is full of lewd recordings and he shouldn't but he really just can't help himself right now. He feels so light and carefree, and he's alone in the studio for a little while longer, so there's really no harm in it right? Not to mention, he's already half-hard in his sweats. 

Before he can think better of it, Chan clicks the file open and scans over the dozen or so audio files. He had been a part of some of them, but most had been sent to him by other members, usually accompanied by some inappropriate comment and a winky face. 

_Minsungvocalpractice.mp3_

Chan blushes just looking at the file name. He tries to keep the names as inconspicuous as possible, but this one is right on the nose. Minho had sent the file to the groupchat, boasting that he’d finally gotten Jisung to let loose. And boy had he. 

That file had accompanied Chan on a few other lonely nights spent at the studio, and he couldn’t get over how pretty Jisung sounded when getting fucked. Whiny yelps, accompanied by breathy cries for more. Minho had wrung three orgasms from Jisung that night and the recording caught the last one. 

Chan loved listening to it because he _never_ got to hear those sounds when Jisung and he were together. Jisung was always so in control, teasing broken noises out of whoever he was with while his own voice remained firm and stable. When Jisung was really turned on, his voice would sometimes come out strained, just barely growling, but Chan could only recall that happening a few times.

In fact . . .

_3rachahotelnight.mp3_

God, Chan remembers that night so well. That night in LA when only he, Jisung and Changbin had been in America. After their chaotic VLive, Jisung had let Changbin fuck him bent over the bed so that he could clutch at the sheets. 

Clicking on the file Chan's ears are filled with the sound of Jisung and Changbin. Changbin's low grunts and Jisung's breathy voice praising him, letting him know how good he’s doing. Changbin’s groans cut off into a high whine and the sound of skin against skin gets a fraction louder.

Moaning, Chan reaches down to palm at his cock through his pants. Eyes slipping shut as he imagines the scene. 

_Chanbin starts to make more noise, voice rising as he gets close. He's bent himself over Jisung so he can rest his head on Jisung's shoulder while he desperately thrusts his hips. Jisung cranes his neck back so he can kiss at Chanbin's hair before panting, "Gonna cum, Binnie?" _

_Changbin nods his head quickly, "Please Sungie, please let me cum." _

_Chuckling lightly Jisung licks his lips before saying breathlessly, "C'mon Binnie, come for hyungie." _

_Changbin keens at the words, eyes scrunched shut and hips stuttering before he cums with a low moan, riding out his orgasm with a few more thrusts before collapsing on Jisung. He stays there for a moment, catching his breath before shifting so he can pull out of Jisung and roll over so they're side by side. _

_"Did I do well, hyung?" _

_Jisung smiles fondly, leaning in to kiss Changbin deeply before pulling away, "So good Binnie, always so good for me, hm?" _

_Sitting further up on the bed Chan let's out a small whine, impatience growing and his untouched cock aching. Jisung glances up at him and a devilish smile spreads across his face. _

_Turning back to Changbin he kisses him once more before murmuring, "Does my good boy want a reward? Wanna finger Channie open for me?" _

_Changbin perks up, eyes still fucked out, but alight at both the prospect of being good and getting to play with Chan. As Changbin goes to fetch the lube and another condom, Jisung moves up on the bed. Reaching down with one hand to palm at Chan's dick, he uses his other hand to gently cradle Chan's cheek._

_"You're being so good tonight, aren't you baby?" Jisung coos, satisfied when Chan practically melts in his touch._

_Changbin comes back and Jisung moves to slide behind Chan, holding the older man against his chest, "Spread your legs, baby, let Binnie see how pretty you are." _

_Chan blushes deep red, no matter how many times they do this he always gets so shy when the members talk to him like this. Like he's something precious, made to be showed off. God, he loves it so much._

_He does as he's told, opening his legs so that he's on full display for Changbin. His ears feel like they're on fire as the other man looks over him, eyes dark and hungry. _

_A gentle kiss is pressed behind his ear and Jisung murmurs, "Good boy," before addressing Changbin, "Get him nice and ready for me, baby."_

_Changbin drags his eyes away from Chan’s body to meet his eyes before murmuring quietly, “You’re so pretty,” he leans in to kiss Chan then. Eager, Chan kisses back not unaware of how Jisung lets out a soft breath behind him. Their mouths slot together for a brief moment, and Chan hums contentedly allowing Changbin to explore further into his mouth. _

_Changbin pulls away all too soon, eyes trailing down Chan’s body once again, making the older man squirm._

_The first brush of Chanbin’s lubed finger against his hole has Chan hissing, legs closing on instinct as his face heats up even more. Changbin uses his other hand to push one of Chan’s knees back, attempting to get back to work, but Chan fidgets uneasily, a mixture of anticipation and embarrassment making him restless. _

_Suddenly, Jisung’s hand on his dick disappears and a tight grip wraps around both his thighs, wrenching his legs apart. Whining helplessly, Chan drops his head forward and actually whimpers when Jisung growls in his ear, "Be a good boy for us, baby, or did you want to be punished?" _

_The words go straight to Chan's dick, and he shakes his head quickly. Jisung squeezes his thighs harshly, "Words, Channie." _

_"N-no, I can be good," Chan manages, voice rough and so wrecked already that Jisung laughs. _

_"So cute," he mumbles before beginning to mouth at Chan's neck. _

_Changbin, now able to complete his task, brings a lubed finger up to Chan's exposed hole, not wasting any time to slide the digit in. Chan moans, hips wiggling in an attempt to get the finger even deeper inside of him. _

_His embarrassment is pushed aside momentarily as pleasure seeps through him. Biting at his lip to stifle his moans Chan reaches down to pump his cock, eyes slipping closed as another finger is gently pushed in alongside the other._

_It doesn't take long for Changbin to work up to three fingers, pumping them quickly in and out of Chan, mesmerized by the way the older man squirms and cries at the pleasure. He can feel himself getting hard again and he wonders distantly if Jisung will permit him another orgasm. _

_Chan let's out a particularly desperate cry, and Changbin knows it's because he found his prostate. He zeros in on that spot, overcome with the urge to pleasure the man beneath him. Changbin knocks Chan’s hand away from himself and ducks down to take the head of Chan's cock in his mouth. Swirling his tongue expertly and pressing his fingers even further inside, Changbin hums happily. _

_Chan writhes in Jisung's hold, hands coming up to cover his face as he babbles, "Fuck Binnie, fuck you feel s-so good, Binnie, please, Sungie please fuck me, please"_

_"Hm?" Jisung starts and Chan can already tell he's going to tease tonight. Jisung taunts, "But you seem to like this so much, what Binnie isn't enough for you? Aren't you being too greedy, Channie?" _

_Choking on a moan Chan shakes his head, "N-no, I-I mean, fuck-"_

_The mouth on his dick and the fingers abusing his prostate make thinking much too hard and Chan gives up, hands moving to clutch at Changbin's shoulders and turning his head to hide his face in Jisung's neck. Still panting out his pleas Chan doesn't register when Jisung got a condom on but he does notice Changbin's fingers leaving him, mouth following soon after. _

_His complaints are stopped short when he's suddenly shoved forward, chest against the bed. Changbin is to his left now and Jisung hauls his hips up from behind before, finally, finally, he feels a cock brush against his ass. _

_“This what you want baby boy?” Jisung asks, voice teasing and Chan whimpers, pushing his ass back in an attempt to get the cock in him. It’s a futile attempt, and Jisung’s grip on his hips turns bruising as he keeps him in place. _

_“Y-Yes, please Sungie, please fuck me, I-I need it so bad,” Chan blubbers, still wiggling pathetically and Jisung laughs. _

_Humiliation spreads through Chan like fire, making his skin burn, but it feels so good. And Jisung knows he likes it because he keeps going, rubbing his cock against Chan’s ass and between his thighs as he coos in mock sympathy, “You need it, hm? But do you deserve it?”_

_“I-I’ve been good, I’ve been good, please Sungie,” Chan offers, gripping at the sheets so hard his knuckles are white and burying his face in the cloth to hide the shame staining his cheeks. When Jisung still only rubs against him Chan chances a glance behind him only to find the other man looking at him expectantly. _

_Growing frustrated, Chan grinds back hard against Jisung’s pelvis and blurts, “I can be e-even better, just please fuck me, please let me show you h-how good I can-ah!” _

_Jisung slides into him, hips flush with his ass and Chan sobs in relief. Jisung works quickly after that, picking up a rough pace that punches moans out of Chan, who can do little more than shift his hips back to meet each thrust._

_His hands grip at the bed sheets as he's rocked roughly from behind, unable to hold back his loud moans. A sharp slap to the ass makes him yelp and he cries out when he's wrenched up onto his hands and knees by his hair. _

_"Show a little gratitude baby, what do you say?" Jisung prompts him, his voice strained from how turned on he is. _

_Chan moans stupidly, "Thank you, th-thank you Sungie."_

_Another slap and Jisung growls, "What about Binnie? Shouldn't you thank him?" _

_Chan's gaze slides over to Chanbin who is watching with wide eyes, fisting his cock slowly. A whine sounds from the back of Chan's throat at the thought of Changbin having sat and watched him get so flustered, watching him fall apart in Jisung’s hands. He stumbles over his words, "Bin, I-thank you-ah-thank you, please-"_

_The hand tightens in his hair and Jisung barks, "Binnie come here, let Channie show you how thankful he is." _

_Changbin scrambles to follow the order, rushing forward and dick twitching when he watches Jishng lean down to murmur to Chan, "Suck him off and I'll let you cum tonight." _

_Nodding as well as he can in Jisung's hold Chan looks up at Changbin's face before dropping down to look at the cock being presented to him. _

_His mouth waters at the sight, and he opens his mouth easily so Changbin can slide right in. If he weren't getting fucked dumb he would've tried to give Changbin a decent blow job, but he can't think about anything more than the two cocks that take turns filling him up. _

_He moans around Changbin's cock slurping noisily and gagging when Jisung's thrusts push him all the way forward, enough for Changbin's cock to bump the back of his throat. He loves it, he loves it so much. _

_“Fuck his mouth Binnie, you both deserve it,” Jisung pants, barely maintaining his composure, “My two good boys. Binnie cum down his throat, hm?”_

_Changbin lets out a whiny noise at that, already keyed up from his first orgasm and he reaches down to fist Chan's hair in both hands, fucking his mouth in earnest now. Unable to do anything other than take it Chan blinks tearfully up at Changbin, eyes wide and leaking. _

_Changbin looks down at him and that's all it takes for him to be pushed over the edge, holding Chan in place and pushing his cock as far into his throat as possible as he releases. Chan sputters, throat constricting desperately as he tries to swallow everything while still getting fucked from behind. _

_When Changbin finally pulls out and releases his hair, Chan all but collapses forward, coughing and breathing heavily. Jisung gives him no time to recover, moving forward to hold Chan down by the back of the neck as he fucks into him. _

_Now flat against the bed, Chan can rut against the sheets and he whines desperately as he does, absolutely ruined, "Please, please let me cum, please, please."_

_Jisung's own voice is wrecked, "Cum for me baby boy." _

_And Chan's vision goes white when he finally releases, alternating between grinding into the bed and bucking to meet Jisung's thrusts as he comes down from the high. _

_Jisung continues, growling as he bites at Chan's shoulder before letting his own orgasm wash over him. He only stops when Chan starts whimpering at the oversensitivity, pulling out to flop down next to Chan. Changbin has already crawled onto Chan’s other side, rubbing his hand gently up and down their leader’s trembling back. _

_The three of them lay panting in bed and-_

Chan's headphones are ripped off his head suddenly and he jolts, hyper aware that his dick is out, that he's just cum, that _someone walked in on him._ And then he sees who it is and his blood runs cold. 

Minho smirks down at him, twirling the headphones absently in one hand, "Have fun, Channie?" 

Behind Minho, Woojin is leaning against the now locked door and Chan is both incredibly turned on and terrified. 

"I-I was just-" 

"You know the rules right, baby?" Minho cuts him off, and even though his voice is soft his eyes are stone cold. 

God, Chan is so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how this was! It's my first time posting~
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bbybngchn)


End file.
